


Little Games

by goodoldrazzmatazz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Aziraphale (Good Omens), Age Play Little Crowley (Good Omens), Age Regression, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good at Cunnilingus (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dacryphilia, Diapers, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Excessive Come, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Shaving, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, innocence kink, no spanking, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldrazzmatazz/pseuds/goodoldrazzmatazz
Summary: By the time he finished the book, Crowley had his head resting fully on Aziraphale’s shoulder. His breathing had slowed, as had his suckling. He was barely drinking anymore and Aziraphale was glad to see the bottle was just under half full. He set the book aside and kissed Crowley's forehead. His hand under the demon's shirt dipped lower each time he slid it down his tummy, until his fingers were dipping just under the elastic of his pull-up. Crowley bucked his hips up a little, his body seeking more sensation even if he wasn't conscious of it. The aphrodisiac properties of the drug were sinking in and Aziraphale licked his lips in anticipation.Sometimes Crowley is Little. Sometimes when he's Little he invites Aziraphale to play certain games with him. Kinky games.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and don't read this fic if anything sounds like it would affect you negatively. I tried to tag for everything that could be a squick or trigger, but if I missed anything you think would be useful to tag please let me know.
> 
> This fic almost entirely written and will be 5 or 6 chapters. I just need to edit the last few chapters and I'll be uploading the remaining chapters every couple days until its done.

Crowley was Little tonight. 

He'd shown up at the bookshop in the afternoon while Aziraphale was working on restoring his latest acquisition. After a greeting and a quick kiss, he'd slipped away to a hidden nook to let the angel work and Aziraphale didn't see him again for an hour or two. 

Once he'd made sufficient progress on the binding he was repairing, he set it aside, removed his nifty glasses, and stretched his stiff limbs. (Of course, being an angel, there was no need for his limbs to become stiff after sitting in one position for an afternoon. But Aziraphale rather liked doing things the human way and his corporation had become accustomed to operating by human limits over the millennia he'd spent on earth.) When he pushed back from the desk and stood up he remembered that Crowley was in the shop. He hadn't quite forgotten he had shown up, but he compartmentalised while doing restoration work and hadn't wanted to be distracted. He remembered then too that Crowley hadn't brought a bottle of wine or mentioned going out for dinner. That could be a sign the demon was going to be in a particular mindset that evening. He changed the sign on the door to Closed and went looking for his demon. 

When he found Crowley in a shadowy corner, nearly entirely blocked in by bookshelves, he was unsurprised to see him colouring in a children's picture book with crayons scattered around him. He'd changed clothes too, opting for a blue t shirt with a sequined unicorn and soft shorts that he suspected were hiding a change of underclothes as well. The tip of his tongue was poking out between his lips and his brow was furrowed in concentration as he coloured. His fingers were wrapped clumsily around a green crayon as he pressed it to the paper. Altogether the image he made as too adorable for Aziraphale to stand, and he took a moment to merely watch his demon play.

It had been some time since he had been Little and Aziraphale felt a swell of fondness and protectiveness surge up. He was always delighted when Crowley felt secure enough to expose this tender side of himself. 

"Hello dear," he said at last and Crowley looked up at him with a grin on his face. He'd taken his sunglasses off and Aziraphale admired his eyes - wide, golden, and full of carefree enthusiasm. 

"Hi ‘Ziraphale! Wanna colour?" he asked, his voice a bit higher than usual. 

"Of course." Aziraphale smiled and sat on the floor beside him. 

"'S a dragon," Crowley said proudly. The creature was nearly filled in with bright greens and yellows. Much of the colour had escaped the lines, as Crowley lost a lot of fine motor skills when he was Little.

"Yes, I see. It's very fierce. Is it breathing fire?" 

"Yeah! 'M making the fire purple! See?" With that declaration, Crowley snatched up a purple crayon and began scribbling in enormous jets of fire. He didn't bother trying to stay within the predetermined lines for the flames, instead making the fire as big and bold as he could. 

"Purple fire must burn extra hot," Aziraphale commented. 

"It's the hottest! She's gonna burn up evvverything!" Crowley appeared delighted to relay this information as he continued to fill more and more of the page with purple.

"Everything? What about the dragon's home? Does she have a family?" 

"Yeah the dragon's family was taken by bad guys. So she's burning them all up. She's gonna rescue her family." 

Crowley chattered away, narrating the dragon's life as he coloured. Aziraphale listened and offered the occasional comment or question to encourage him to continue the story. Sometimes he felt a bit uncertain how to talk with Crowley in this state. He'd never been one to seek out and spend long stretches of time with small children. But Crowley mostly seemed to just want his attention and care. He was full of enough excitement for the two of them over his dragon and was satisfied to have Aziraphale close by listening. Eventually, after colouring in several more pages, including a princess ("That's the dragon's girlfriend. She was turned into a human by accident."), a group of frogs ("They're spies for the dragon! They can sneak around because they're so small."), and a castle ("That's where the bad guys took the princess. It's gonna get all burnt up."), Aziraphale turned his attention towards planning the rest of their evening. 

"What do you think of having a bath tonight, would you like that?" Crowley always needed a lot of personal care and attention when he was Little. Aziraphale had learned that bathtime was usually a good opportunity to make him feel nurtured. 

"With toys?" Crowley looked at him so hopefully that Aziraphale chuckled. 

"Of course, darling. We’'ll get the bathtoys out for you, alright?" 

"All right." 

"Good boy." Aziraphale paused and reconsidered his words. "Are you more boy or more girl today?" 

Crowley looked thoughtful for a moment and then scrunched his nose. "Boy." Then he shrugged like it didn't concern him. Aziraphale supposed gender wasn't too much of a concern for someone as young as he was acting. 

"Okay. Should we clean up these crayons then?" 

As they worked to put everything back in a cubby with other toys belonging to Little Crowley, Aziraphale noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a pocket in his shorts.

"What's this then?" 

Crowley shrugged and let him take it. 

In (adult) Crowley's scratchy penmanship, the note read, "Thanks for taking care of me tonight, angel. Little me probably won't mention it, but go ahead and take care of your needs too. Have your own playtime. Got a challenge for you if you're interested." He'd added a winky face at the end of it.

Aziraphale's face warmed. He hadn't been counting on having "his own playtime" as Crowley put it, determined to focus on his Little One's needs. A caretaking session wouldn’t turn into anything licentious without Crowley’s go ahead. With permission given though, he admitted to himself that the idea was enticing. He wasn't sure what was meant by "a challenge" but it was intriguing and he felt himself twitch in his pants with aroused curiosity. He quickly gave himself a mental shake. He still needed to put Crowley's caretaking needs before anything else. 

“Run along upstairs now. I'm just going to gather some things. That's a good boy."

Crowley stood, and the mismatch between his tall corporation and his young mental age was disconcerting for a moment. Sitting side by side on the floor, Crowley had seemed physically smaller. Aziraphale watched him walk away. His hips had less of a sultry sway than usual, more gangly and awkward instead. It was another trait Aziraphale couldn’t help but find adorable. 

Then Aziraphale stood and went to his desk. He unlocked a tiny compartment and withdrew a small clear vial stoppered with a simple wooden plug. The liquid inside caught the light, glinting in the evening sunset rays. Aziraphale nodded to himself and tucked it into his pocket before he followed Crowley up the stairs and made his way to the bathroom. 


	2. Bathtime

Getting a bath drawn was a simple task. He turned the tap to a pleasantly warm temperature and added a splash of suds to froth up as the tub filled. 

Leaving it to fill, he went to the kitchen and found the demon there, opening cupboards and drawers.

"Crowley." His stern voice snapped him to attention. "Are you looking for sweets?" 

"No," Crowley said, the lie plain in his nervous expression. 

Aziraphale sighed. "No fibbing. Do you need discipline tonight?" 

"No! I'll be good!" He looked at the angel with pleading eyes that Aziraphale was completely unable to resist. 

"If you're a _very_ good boy for the rest of the evening, you might earn a reward. But that means no fibbing, no arguing, and doing what I say, understood?" 

"Yes, 'Ziraphale." 

"I'm going to get some milk ready for after your bath. Why don't you go pick out some pyjamas?" 

Crowley nodded and darted out of the kitchen. Aziraphale shook his head fondly. The angel tended to be soft on the boy, but he could be so anxious to please at times like this. He barely needed any discipline at all, instead craving closeness and affection that his adult-minded self found hard to openly seek. Being Little gave Crowley the chance to soak up Aziraphale’s devotion, and gave the angel the opportunity to pour out love and adoration on him.

In a few minutes he had milk gently steaming on the stove. He poured it into a bottle even as he pictured Crowley protesting that he was too big to drink from something "for babies." He hoped the boy wouldn't resist much as the night's milk would be special. Carefully, he pulled out the tiny vial and unstoppered it. Three small drops were dripped into the bottle with a steady, practiced hand. He considered it for a moment, then carefully added two more. He swished the bottle a few times to mix it after attaching the lid and when he was satisfied, took the bottle with him to the bathroom.

Crowley was in there, crouched by the side of the tub with one arm reaching into the water. He was just placing the last of several toys (round plastic animals that floated and squirted water) when Aziraphale walked in. Round yellow eyes looked up at him. "Bein' good," he said. 

"Not splashing water out of the tub?" Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley shook his head, looking as sincere as possible. The light threat of punishment was still on his mind. Aziraphale only saw a few small drops of water on the floor that he could excuse as a mistake. He also saw that his Little demon had obeyed and brought pyjamas with him. 

"Okay, good job, dear." The praise made him smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Crowley was so earnest in this state. It was altogether too endearing. 

Aziraphale set the bottle aside on the counter for later. It wouldn't grow cold while it sat there, though that was more due to passive angelic influence than a direct miracle. 

"Let's get you undressed then. Arms up."

Crowley complied, letting Aziraphale help him remove his clothes. He'd probably changed from his adult clothes earlier, before he was fully in Littlespace, because he didn't have enough dexterity to manage on his own when Little. 

As Aziraphale had suspected, he was wearing a pull-up under his shorts. "Any accidents, or do you want to try using the potty?"

Crowley ducked his head. "Accident," he mumbled, clearly ashamed. 

"That's alright. That's why we got the pull-ups for you. Good job putting it on earlier. I'm proud of you." 

It had taken a while for Crowley to accept wearing pull-ups or diapers (either might be needed depending on his current state). When he'd first started having Little episodes, he'd been mortified by every new need and inability, but especially his lack of bladder control. He'd tried to resist needing help but it only led to more accidents and frustration. 

Over time, with plenty of praise and coaxing, Aziraphale had helped him accept his vulnerability and relax into their roles. Aziraphale was gratified that now, years later in their relationship, Crowley was not only willing to accept his caregiving but actively sought it. He was relieved as well that Crowley no longer resisted wearing absorbant materials on accident-prone days. Days or evenings spent as a Little and his caregiver were now largely peaceful.

Now, Crowley looked happier, though still a bit embarrassed, at Aziraphale's encouragement. 

Aziraphale was kneeling on the floor after having pulled the demon’s shorts and socks off. He reached up and tugged on the elastic waistband of the pull-up, drawing it down the demon's skinny hips. When his effort was revealed, he gasped.

Between his legs, beneath a cloud of deep red curls, was a neat, small pussy. Crowley hadn't worn that style of effort in some time, and never one looking quite like this. Aziraphale's view was partially obscured by the hair adorning his mound, but he could see that his outer labia were smooth and puffy, pressed together as if he was sealed up. The slit between his lips seemed impossibly small. 

He was sure that Crowley's cryptic message about a challenge must be referring to his effort. Crowley had clearly designed it to have a particular appearance and he must have been anticipating Aziraphale enjoying it in some way.

"What a treat," he murmured and brought one hand up to stroke his fingers through the fiery curls. He wanted to part the lips to see if the rest of his cunt was just as petite. Even more than that, he wanted to dive his face in to kiss and lick and suck until Crowley was trembling and crying out. The best part of this type of effort was the lack of refractory period. True, the two of them rarely let silly human things like refractory periods hold them back for long. Yet this offered an opportunity to indulge without the need for miracles. But no, his mind was getting ahead of him, that still needed to wait until later. He would keep himself under control. 

Aziraphale glanced up and found Crowley blushing, his gaze directed away from the angel to the side. 

"Don't be embarrassed darling. I'm very pleased. We'll have some fun later. You'll be good for me, won't you?"

"I'll be good," Crowley repeated. 

"That's right. My sweet, beautiful boy," Aziraphale said with a sigh. He did so love having Crowley innocent and demure on these rare occasions. 

He realised his fingers were still petting the tuft of hair. Most of the time he enjoyed the natural look, but an idea struck him and he grinned to himself for a moment before speaking again. 

"Little boys don't have hair here, do they?" He looked back up and Crowley met his eyes, uncertain.

"I dunno." 

"They don't," Aziraphale assured him. "But don't worry, we'll get this cleaned up after your bath." 

"Okay."

It was almost absurd, commenting like that on Crowley's pubic hair. As if his adult-shaped body didn't also still have thick dark hair on his legs and trailing down his belly, and a hint of a shadow across his face from where he'd shaved this morning. But Little Crowley either didn't know or wasn't concerned with the details of what body hair he should or should not possess, and Aziraphale was determined to make this part of their game that night. He wanted to see that pretty little pussy bare for him. It would be as if he were entirely innocent, unspoiled and untouched. Tonight Crowley was his sweet, naive virgin. Well. Not quite yet. First they had to complete their bathtime and bedtime rituals. He wanted his demon thoroughly pampered before they got up to any serious play. 

Crowley had told him he'd had an accident, but when Aziraphale finally looked at the pull up to check, it seemed to have absorbed only a small amount of liquid. That explained why he still seemed so clean and dry.

In fact, the demon was fairly clean overall. He'd likely showered this morning. Aziraphale knew how much Crowley cherished long luxurious showers. Bathtime for his Little wasn't just about cleaning however. Playing with the bubbles and bath toys was simply fun for him. Plus the washing up portion served as an excuse for Aziraphale to give him undivided attention and physical affection. 

"Let's get you into the bath now." 

Crowley lifted his arms once more and Aziraphale picked him by his armpits before depositing him gently in the warm water. It didn't matter that they were nearly matched in size. Aziraphale was more than strong enough to lift the demon any time. 

"Alright dearest, you may have fifteen minutes to play and then I'll wash you up."

Crowley opened his mouth to protest the time limit and then closed it again, looking thoughtful. 

A burst of joy lit up Aziraphale at his obedience and silently resolved to let him have twenty minutes of uninterrupted time with his toys. He really was being very compliant, much more so than usual. Perhaps the five drops in his bottle tonight were more than necessary. No matter, he could always keep Crowley from finishing his milk if he didn't need the full dose. 

While Crowley amused himself with his toys, Aziraphale gathered a few items for after the bath. Towels, moisturizer, a round soft-bristled brush, a cup, soap, and a straight razor were all acquired and arranged in order of need. Then he sat on the floor beside the tub to watch Crowley play. 

The Little demon was content to play without Aziraphale's interference, babbling to himself. He seemed to have settled even deeper into his childlike state, using fewer words and more nonsense sounds to narrate what his toys were doing. Aziraphale felt his heart warm at the scene. He was so happy that Crowley allowed himself to fully embrace these small joys, this precious vulnerability. 

Eventually Crowley's fingertips began to wrinkle and Aziraphale announced it was time to wash. He let Crowley hang on to one toy, his favorite rubber duck, as he soaked a cloth in warm water and added a citrus-scented soap. 

"Ready? I'm going to start with your arms, alright?" 

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale held the hand closest to him and gently scrubbed his skin, drawing the cloth up and down his slender arm. He repeated it with the farther arm. Before beginning with each new limb or area he continued to let Crowley know where he was going to wash.

"Now your back… now your tummy… now your legs, can you lift them a bit for me? There's a dear." Crowley giggled when he got to his toes and Aziraphale teased him for a minute before moving on. When they were finished being silly the bath was nearly over.

"Alright, almost done. I'm going to wash your kitty now." Aziraphale said. He pushed his legs apart and drew the cloth slowly down the length of his vulva. Then back up, even slower. He kept his eyes on Crowley's face, gauging his reaction. Crowley stared at the duck in his hand, which he was gliding along the opposite rim of the tub. Aziraphale swiped back down and up again, purposefully stimulating him. Crowley's breath came a little quicker and he bit his lower lip. Aziraphale tried to assess his feelings. Shy, but not too reluctant, ultimately willing to let Aziraphale touch as he pleased. Satisfied, Aziraphale cupped his whole hand, still covered by the cloth, over the little pussy and massaged in a slow circle. 

"All done," he whispered and Crowley shivered as he pulled his hand away.

He pulled the plug out of the drain and then scooped Crowley out, wrapping him in a giant towel. 


	3. Shaving

Towelling the demon off energised Crowley once more, and he tried to twist out of the angel's grasp. Drying was abandoned in favor of wrestling and laughing until they were out of breath. Crowley was slippery in his arms, wriggling like the snake he was underneath his human shape. At last Aziraphale flung the towel around him once again, containing the demon's long flailing limbs. When he was subdued, Aziraphale dried him off thoroughly and proceeded to rub lotion into his arms and legs. Crowley was relaxed by the time they were finished moisturizing. 

Aziraphale reached for some of the other things he'd gathered. "Before we get to bedtime, I'm going to try something new, okay? Remember when I said I wanted to clean up your pretty kitty?" 

Crowley’s eyes flicked to the razor lying on the counter. "Sharp," he said dubiously. 

"Yes, it is sharp. But I will be careful and it won't hurt at all." Aziraphale waited, hoping his calm outward demeanor would reassure him. 

Crowley chewed on the inside of his cheek and didn’t respond. 

"Watch, I'm going to lather up this soap, and cover up all the hair with it. Then when I use the razor it will protect your skin." Aziraphale whipped up the soap into a fluffy foam as he spoke. Crowley observed him closely. He still seemed wary and Aziraphale thought of a way to alleviate his worry.

"I'll go first. I'm going to put a little bit on my arm, see? And then I take the razor and swipe. Look! No hair there! And no cuts. It's nice and safe."

The short demonstration fascinated his Little. He poked the bare spot on Aziraphale’s forearm. "It's soft!" he exclaimed, and ran his fingers over the skin again.

"Yes, shaving makes your skin feel soft. That's what I want to do with you. You have a very nice pussy, and I want to make it all smooth for you. Alright?" 

He pet the angel's arm one last time. "Okay," he said finally. 

Aziraphale maneuvered him until he was lying on a towel on the floor. "Open your legs wide for me. I need to see your whole kitty. There we go, that's a good lad." 

Sitting between Crowley's spread legs, he admired the sight before him. Crowley was stretched out, his long, lithe body on display. For a moment, he forgot what he was doing, too caught up in the tempting vision. Then Crowley shifted his legs uncomfortably and he realised the poor boy was getting self conscious. With a warm smile, he got to work. 

He used a light touch to spread the lather over the demon's mound and the sides of his vulva, then worked it into the curls with the brush. He let it rest for a minute to let the hair soften. Then Aziraphale picked up the razor and he saw Crowley stiffen when the blade gleamed in the light. 

"Shhh," he soothed, though Crowley hadn't said anything. He placed his left hand on Crowley's lower belly and pulled the skin taut as he lowered the blade to his mons. His hand moved with grace, and when he lifted the razor again a smooth stripe of skin was revealed at the top of Crowley's cunt. 

The demon craned his neck to see but Aziraphale pressed him back down, telling him he could look when it was done. 

It only took a few more strokes to finish his mound. Moving on to the even more delicate skin of his labia, he murmured a few reassuring words. He gently pushed one leg farther to the side, ]keeping the skin wrinkle-free for the razor. Crowley held his breath as he angled the blade this way and that to get a close shave without nicks. 

Aziraphale was determined to make the experience as easy as possible for his nervous Little. He couldn't help, however, letting a small part of him enjoy himself. He'd seen his lover with all manner of genitals, including with hair, without hair, and with hair shaped into strange shapes. But he'd never had the opportunity to shave Crowley himself and he treasured the intimacy of the act. He was being entrusted to use a dangerous object on his most vulnerable, sensitive parts. It was an honour he didn’t take lightly.

At the same time, he felt another flame of lust flicker up. The creature he loved most in the world was spread out before him, a feast for his eyes, with a gorgeous cunt designed just for him to play with. He couldn't help but savour the feel of Crowley's warm skin and his muscles clenching beneath. Each time he drew the blade across the delicate folds and Crowley held his breath, he could feel his muscles stiffen. When he finished a portion, the demon would exhale, and tremble a bit from his exertion to stay still. A rising tide of possessiveness swelled over Aziraphale. Here was his demon, his lover, his Little, bare and defenseless and trusting, all for him. He felt he'd go mad with desire before he was even finished with his task. 

Eventually he was done. If he was asked he would not have been able to say whether the process took him five minutes or five years. But it was finished and he leaned back to assess his work. 

Crowley’s vulva almost seemed to glow. Free of hair, he could fully see how smooth and tight the pussy was. The plump outer labia still kept the inside hidden from sight. There was the slightest tinge of pink to the healthy skin, and he longed to see the colour inside when he would finally get to spread the lips apart. He had gotten glimpses as he'd maneuvered the demon around during his shave, but he'd held back from deliberating parting him open.

Aziraphale reached out and stroked two reverent fingers along the lips on either side of the slit. Crowley's whole body shivered at the touch, clearly oversensitive without the curls protecting the skin. The powerful reaction made the angel smile and pet him again just to see him twitch and gasp. 

"Beautiful," he murmured. Looking up at Crowley's face, he saw that the demon's eyes were wide and confused. His mouth had dropped open and he caught a glimpse of a cute little tongue as he panted. 

He stopped stroking and rested his palm on Crowley's mons.

"You did a very good job for me, my dear. You held perfectly still so I didn't make any mistakes. Do you want to see how pretty you look now?" 

Crowley nodded as he sat up. His face flushed, though whether it was from the praise or arousal, Aziraphale couldn't tell. He placed a hand held mirror in front of him so he could get a better look. 

"Isn't that nice?" Aziraphale cooed, watching his face. Crowley looked curious, but still a bit hesitant. "That's what a pretty little boy's pussy should look like. None of that big boy hair hiding your treasure." 

Crowley didn't reply. He lifted a hand and looked up for permission. Aziraphale smiled and took his hand, guiding it down to place the demon's long skinny fingers over his own vulva. 

"Yes, that's right. Feel how soft you are," he said encouragingly. Excitement bubbled up in him as he watched him tentatively touch himself. Crowley was so innocent. That was one exciting aspect of these games: teaching Crowley about sex and pleasure in new ways, seeing him so ignorant and curious, and coaxing him into accepting all kinds of stimulation. 

"Feels funny," Crowley said. He withdrew his hand and Aziraphale let him.

"Funny good or funny bad?" 

He shrugged. The angel rather suspected from his flushed cheeks that it was the former and he was simply too nervous to admit it. 

Aziraphale traced one of his thick fingers over the smooth skin again. Crowley's breath hitched, and then he squirmed backwards. Aziraphale couldn't stop the short chuckle that escaped him. 

"Too much, dear?" he asked. He put a comforting hand on Crowley's cheek, feeling only a twinge of sorrow at stopping. The night was still young. There would be plenty of time to convince him to accept his fondling later. 

"Let's get you into your pyjamas. Then we'll get a bedtime story and you can have your milk. Does that sound good?" 

Crowley agreed and Aziraphale helped him with another pull-up, followed by a set of cozy cotton sleepwear. They were well worn, soft, and slightly too large on his thin frame, patterned with kittens. Aziraphale poked a few of them, mimicking silly meows, until Crowley was giggling.


	4. The Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally earning that explicit rating in this chapter!

Aziraphale led Crowley by the hand, carrying his bottle with the other, from the bathroom to the bedroom, where he had the Little select a book as he fluffed up the pillows. They situated themselves in the bed with Crowley curled around his generous curves, long legs draped over his lap. Aziraphale held the bottle up for Crowley, waiting until he'd wrapped his lips around the teat before letting him hold it himself. Satisfied that he was nursing well, Aziraphale turned to the book in hand. 

It was a bright, colourful story about a group of anthropomorphic animal friends. The pictures were large and he held the book open wide to let his Little see everything as he read the story. As he read, his voice low and quiet, he felt Crowley relax more, snuggling deeper into him. He found himself relaxing quite a bit as well, between the warmth of the body pressing against him and the rhythmic sounds of Crowley suckling on the bottle.

He glanced over when he was about halfway through the story and saw the bottle was about two thirds full and the demon's eyes had begun to droop. The secret addition to the milk worked quickly and he was reminded that he didn't want to let Crowley drink all of it right away. 

The drops he'd added from the vial were his own special concoction. He'd perfected a blend of drugs that induced drowsiness and a low level of arousal. The five drops in the bottle tonight were a large enough dose to put Crowley to sleep. If he only consumed half or so it would leave him woozy, compliant, and eager to be touched.

His hand not holding the book had been wrapped around Crowley's side, supporting their cuddle. He shifted his placement until the hand rested on Crowley's tummy. After a moment it crept lower and snuck under the hem of his nightshirt. The skin there was warm and he let his fingers glide up and down his abdomen. Crowley tensed at the first direct touch to his skin, his ticklishness flaring. Aziraphale kept reading and petting and it took just a few moments for him to settle again. 

Sometimes Crowley was too ticklish to be touched in that manner and Aziraphale smiled inwardly at him having passed the test. He'd soon be bringing his Little a lot more interesting new feelings and sensations. 

By the time he finished the book, Crowley had his head resting fully on Aziraphale’s shoulder. His breathing had slowed, as had his suckling. He was barely drinking anymore and Aziraphale was glad to see it was just under half full. He set the book aside and kissed Crowley's forehead. His hand under the demon's shirt dipped lower each time he slid it down his tummy, until his fingers were dipping just under the elastic of his pull-up. Crowley bucked his hips up a little, his body seeking more sensation even if he wasn't conscious of it. The aphrodisiac properties of the drug were sinking in and Aziraphale licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Do you feel good, darling?" he asked in a syrupy tone. 

Crowley moaned quietly.

"Do you need something more? Should I take another look at your kitty?" Aziraphale took his freed hand and ran it over the demon's clothed crotch. He probably couldn't feel much of anything with the thick layers in the way. Crowley clutched him and bucked his hips again. Aziraphale took that as his answer and turned them so Crowley laid on his back on the bed and he knelt above him. 

"I'm going to make you feel very good," he whispered. Then he was pulling the pyjama bottoms and pull-up off in one go, sliding them down those long legs and letting them fall to the floor. Crowley watched him with big yellow eyes as he parted his legs and crouched between them. His body was unresisting, his hips trying to arch up into more touch, but his face still held some uncertainty. 

Aziraphale gave him his warmest smile. He rubbed Crowley's thighs in a manner he hoped would be soothing. "It might feel funny at first but then it will feel very nice. That's what tonight is for: making you feel very nice and tingly and happy."

He ran his hands up higher until they reached his groin. Placing both his thumbs on his labia, which had grown even puffier and more delicious-looking with arousal, he massaged gently. His thumbs rubbed up and down, lightly at first but with increasing pressure. Crowley's hips jerked and he seemed torn between wanting to pull away from the sensitivity or to chase after more of it. Aziraphale was very pleased with his decision to shave the demon. He hadn't realised it would make him so easily overstimulated, but the result was breathtaking. 

Crowley’s pupils were blown wide when he looked up again. He was staring down at Aziraphale between his legs, confusion and arousal both plain in his open expression.

"'Zira," he gasped. He tried to close his legs but couldn't, so he let them fall open wide again.

"You feel the tingles, don't you?" A nod. "That's good. I know it's a lot, and it feels odd, but if you let me keep going you're going to love it." 

"O-okay," he said shakily.

"Good boy," Aziraphale said, smiling again. "My brave, sweet, perfect boy. Lie still now."

Aziraphale felt he had teased both of them enough. With his thumbs still in place, he gently drew the lips below him as far apart as he could. His cock jumped in his pants as he got his first direct view of Crowley's pussy. It was a deep, cheerful rosy colour, flushed with arousal. The clit was a tiny bud, still under its hood, and the thought of drawing it out from its hiding place thrilled him. The inner lips were small and rounded, like two little petals framing the entrance in the center. His hole was closed shut and Aziraphale could see he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to insert anything inside.

He leaned in closer, opened his mouth, and exhaled slowly, letting his breath caress the folds beneath him. Crowley trembled, so unused to anything touching inside him that the change from the cool air of the room to his hot breath made him react. Aziraphale longed to cover the entire cunt with his mouth and devour him but watching Crowley's reactions to even the tiniest sensations filled him with awe. He breathed over him again and watched the delicate folds quiver. It was positively enchanting. 

Feeling daring, Aziraphale let one of his thumbs dip into the center, brushing over the little petals and hooded clit. One of Crowley's legs spasmed at the first contact with the sensitive nub and Aziraphale quickly pressed him down to the bed. Crowley started to speak and Aziraphale shushed him.

"Shh, quiet now. Just lay back, sweetheart. Your pussy is so beautiful. It was made to be worshipped." He didn't bother to add that Crowley himself had created that very pussy for him to touch. Now that he had him spread out like this he wasn't planning to stop. It was simply too intoxicating, stealing his innocence like this. The drug would keep him from resisting too much, making him extra susceptible to praise and cajoling. He could always have him finish the bottle if he wanted Crowley silent and asleep. But there was something enthralling about coaxing Crowley into it, hearing him deny that he enjoyed it until at last Aziraphale broke him down with pleasure too great for him to comprehend. 

He repositioned so that his right hand lay flat on Crowley's abdomen, using just enough pressure to hold him down, and his left hand kept hold of his inner thigh, keeping him open. Then he bent his head and took his first taste of the unspoiled pussy. He started with a tender kiss, brushing his lips between the inner labia, then followed with a brief flick of his tongue over Crowley's entrance. Underneath him, Crowley writhed and gasped. 

Aziraphale deliberately ignored his clit at first, wanting him to get used to the feeling of his mouth down there at all. He licked and pressed slow damp kisses everywhere but the clit. Every so often he'd pause to suck on one of his puffy folds or to swipe his tongue across the warm skin. 

When he pulled back to give the demon a short break (and adjust himself in his trousers) he saw that his cunt had flushed a deeper red from his attention. The evidence of Crowley’s arousal lured him back in for more as if he was spellbound. He kissed with a bit more pressure and let his tongue dance around the impossibly tight hole. He tried to breach it with his tongue but the muscle was simply too large to fit, and he wasn't willing to break his virginity yet. Instead he laved the flat side of his tongue over the hole again and again, trying to encourage it to warm up and loosen.

At the head of the bed Crowley whimpered and moaned. He continued to make aborted little thrusts and jerks with his hips but Aziraphale held him down easily. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. When the angel first started, his hands had shot down to grasp at his hair and half heartedly push him away. He clearly wasn't using all the force available in his adult-sized body to shove him off, so Aziraphale ignored him and continued to feast. Eventually Crowley put one of his hands on the arm lying on his belly, holding onto it for dear life, and he used the other to cover his bright red face. Usually Aziraphale didn't like him to cover his face or muffle his sounds, but for the moment he was too caught up in enjoying eating him out to care. 

Crowley’s clit twitched at a particularly deft movement from Aziraphale's tongue and that caught his interest. He gave it a light kiss and Crowley twitched again. After that he couldn't leave it untouched. He let it stay under the hood, certain it'd be far too overwhelming to try direct stimulation right away. But he licked and kissed and sucked the nub until Crowley was crying out and using both hands to push at his head. 

Aziraphale held him down harder and sucked, bobbing his head up and down over the tiny thing. Crowley just needed a little bit more - he was so close, clenching all his muscles as his orgasm barreled towards him. In Littlespace he'd clearly forgotten what orgasms were like and was becoming frightened of the building sensations but Aziraphale was determined to tip him over the edge. A few more moments of sucking and some flicks from his tongue at the tip of his hood had Crowley arching his back and sobbing through his first climax of the night. The angel kept up the stimulation as long as he dared before backing down from his clit to lave gentle licks to the rest of his pussy. Crowley panted and shuddered, the aftershocks overriding his whole body.

At last Aziraphale raised his face from the spit-soaked cunt. "There we are. _Good_ boy. How was that, darling?" 

Crowley stared at him, panting and still trying to catch his breath. Aziraphale chuckled at his dazed expression. "It was a lot, wasn't it? Overwhelming, I know. It's alright. I'm going to show you just how wonderful your body can feel. You just have to be good and take it for me." 


	5. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 3k words of pure smut! A little longer than the other chapters because I just kept adding more as I edited it. I debated splitting it into 2 chapters but I think I like it better this way.
> 
> Also I'm uploading this from my phone because my power is out and I can't use my computer. I apologize if there's any formatting errors. I'll try to catch and fix any right away.

He didn't wait for Crowley to respond. He just got back to work with his tongue, a deep need to see the pussy open for him propelling him forward. He focused most of his mouth over his entrance, encouraging it to soften up for penetration. 

Crowley dissolved into little whimpers at the treatment, still sensitive following his first orgasm. His hands, having worked their way into Aziraphale’s short curls, tugged his hair each time Aziraphale licked somewhere especially sensitive. 

After a few more minutes, Aziraphale brought a hand to his mouth and sucked on his right pinky before carefully lining it up with Crowley's entrance. He pushed the tip inside to the first knuckle and Crowley flinched backwards despite Aziraphale's other hand still holding his leg.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, pulling his finger away. 

"Hurts," Crowley whined at the same time.

"I went too fast. Here let me make you feel good again before we try that." Aziraphale gripped his hips and spread his legs once more. Crowley bit his lip, clearly nervous, but complied with Aziraphale's movement.

He went back to his earlier task, using his mouth to bring Crowley to orgasm twice more. He took his time building up each one, hoping the powerful releases would help him unwind further. On the last peak, while the demon's entire vulva spasmed with contractions, Aziraphale took a risk and slid his pinky back in. He didn't push but Crowley's own bucking hips drew his finger in nearly all the way. When he started coming down from the high, he didn't realise at first that there was anything in him. Then he clenched his muscles purposefully and looked down at Aziraphale with surprise. 

"Yes, good boy, you took my finger. You did so well! It doesn't hurt, does it?" Crowley shook his head slowly and Aziraphale beamed at him. "Now I can make you feel good inside too." 

With that he began gingerly easing his finger back and forth, letting him adjust to the gentle thrusting. "See? This is okay. It'll feel even better soon."

Crowley flopped back against the pillows. He was getting awfully tired after three strong climaxes, but Aziraphale wanted him to stay awake for a little longer. He talked to him about something inane to keep him engaged as he worked the finger in and out, then carefully replaced the pinky with his index finger. Crowley tensed a bit at the stretch from the slightly larger finger but Aziraphale caressed him with his left hand, urging him to let go. He ran his hand over his thigh, his tummy, and up his ribs to play with a nipple. All the continued stimulation helped Crowley stay aroused enough to accept the finger in his cunt even as the orgasmic high faded away. 

Aziraphale wanted to work him to at least one more peak though. He hadn't been able to do much with his pinky beyond warming him up with slow movements, but he could do more now and soon began curling it against the demon's g spot. In no time he had Crowley's toes pointing and legs shaking as a fourth climax built up. He lowered his head to suck on his clit again and Crowley's voice reached a high keening pitch, his cries escaping even as he chewed on his lower lip. With continuous suction and some dexterous tongue movements, Aziraphale finally nudged the tiny clit from its hiding place. Crowley wailed at the direct stimulation but Aziraphale didn't hold back, flicking his tongue over the bud with skillful accuracy. It might have been too much for him to handle but Aziraphale was too mesmerised by the sight of him at the height of his pleasure to slow down.

Crowley was gorgeous like this, his chest heaving and face reddened with continual tears sliding down. He bit down harder on his lip as he fought to get control of his overwhelmed nerves. Aziraphale wanted to capture the image in a photograph but couldn't bring himself to stop touching Crowley for even a second. He'd have to make do with memorizing the moment to return to in his mind. 

He looked back down, trying to determine his next step. Crowley's hymen was still intact, but stretched about as wide as it could go around his finger. He'd have to break it if he wanted to go further with his Little. It would be painful no matter how gentle he was. Reluctantly, he gave one last lick to the erect little clit and backed away from the captivating treat, withdrawing his finger as well. 

Raising himself up to lie near Crowley's head, he brushed his sweat damp hair from his forehead and kissed it. "Do you want to take a little break? You've been very good for me. I'm so happy with you."

Crowley hiccuped as the tears slowed to a stop. Bleary eyes met Aziraphale's and he nodded. The poor boy was worn out, wrung dry, but he still managed to look pleased at the angel's compliments. 

“I think you’ve earned your reward by now,” Aziraphale said. Crowley perked up a bit at that, his eyes brightening despite his fatigue. 

A snap of his fingers materialised an orange ice lolly. Crowley tried to snatch it from him, but he tutted and held it back until he asked for it nicely with a lisped, _"Please."_

He shoved as much of it in his mouth as he could, despite the shock of cold. His head bobbed as he sucked on the frozen treat and Aziraphale let his mind wander to picturing something else held between those seductive lips. Something larger that would stretch his mouth open, leave him panting and hoarse when it drew out. A bit of drool trailed down the orange lolly and melted ice coated his lips. Aziraphale groaned quietly at the thought of him wet and messy and drooling on his knees. It wasn't hard to imagine, having been the recipient of many excellent blowjobs from his lover. The memory of the wicked things he could with his tongue made Aziraphale's stomach lurch with a fresh wave of desire. 

His cock was throbbing against his thigh where his clothes trapped it. It would be easy to slide his hand into his trousers and give himself some relief from his pent up lust. A few strokes might appease his craving. He could even take Crowley's hand, guide it to his erection, and teach him another new game–

Aziraphale blinked to clear his thoughts. That wasn't part of his plan for the evening. He wasn't about to let himself get carried away in a fog of lust when they were supposed to be taking a break.

His gaze drew back to Crowley to see him switch from sucking enthusiastically to chomping with a large bite. The crunch shattered the last remnant of the fantasy his over eager mind had constructed, but he couldn't bring himself to be irritated. It was so like his impatient speed-demon to hurry up eating a treat. 

Aziraphale silenced the urge to tell him to slow down. Crowley enjoyed the ice lolly thoroughly, despite the rate at which he devoured it. He had long since accepted their differences, as had Crowley, who never nagged at him to hurry up when Aziraphale lingered over his meals. 

After he finished licking the last of the melty orange drips sliding down the stick, Aziraphale wiped his sticky face and fingers. Crowley let himself be cleaned, though he wrinkled his nose at the damp cloth running over his lips and chin.

Then Aziraphale took the bottle of milk from the nightstand where it had sat waiting. His Little had earned the sweet reward with his good behaviour, but Aziraphale didn't want the sugar to rile him up or change his plans. The remaining milk was the perfect solution.

This time he didn't let the Little hold it himself. Instead he cradled the demon close to his side with one arm and presented the bottle to him with the other. He watched as Crowley's lips, bitten and red and swollen, closed over the teat and began suckling softly. As he tasted the milk again, a shiver ran through his body and then he seemed to collapse into himself, into the angel holding him. All the remaining tension left him and his eyes nearly closed, his eyelashes fluttering as he drank. Aziraphale found himself unable to look away from the precious sight. He watched the lips moving against the bottle, slowly drawing milk down into his mouth. The sleepy demon looked nearly cherubic and Aziraphale smiled at the irony of the thought.

When the remaining milk was nearly depleted, he pulled the bottle away, the nipple slipping free with an audible pop from those obscene lips. Crowley's eyes flickered open to look up at him and Aziraphale could see the heavy hold the drugs had him. His gaze was unfocused with sleepiness, and his pupils wider than ever from the aphrodisiac. Aziraphale cupped his cheek and Crowley pushed his face into his palm. Aziraphale had him exactly where he wanted: on the verge of sleep, entirely relaxed, unresistant, and craving his angel's affection and touch. 

He slid his hand back down his lithe body and idly traced his fingers over the shaved mound. Crowley let out a faint whimper, though whether it was more from overstimulation or his drug-induced need for more, Aziraphale couldn't tell. He let his fingers slide through the slick folds and watched the demon’s tummy tighten, his muscles clenching briefly at a brush against his clit, before he settled, accepting Aziraphale's right to touch him as he pleased. 

"That's right. Very good. Just a little bit more and then you go to sleep. You can take a little more for me, can't you?" 

There was a pause, a quiet, tired stillness in the air. Then Crowley gave a faint nod that Aziraphale could feel against his shoulder. The angel smiled and dipped his finger back into the warm tight hole. He pushed in and out shallowly, then withdrew his hand and spread the demon's legs wider again. That allowed his finger to move deeper when he slid it in again. He thrusted at a languid pace and kept his eyes on Crowley's face and chest, watching him breathe deep and slow. He was inching closer towards sleep, so Aziraphale decided it was time for the next step.

He pulled his finger free, then lined both his index and middle fingers up at the entrance to his cunt. "Easy now," he whispered into Crowley's ear, and then he forced his fingers in through the barrier. 

Crowley let out a sharp cry, his face crumpling at the sting and his core tensing in self-protection. 

"Shh, shhh," Aziraphale soothed. He rubbed his free hand over Crowley's belly, trying to calm his taut muscles. "This is the worst of it, darling. Be brave for me, be good. You can go to sleep in a moment." 

The Little demon cried quietly but let the angel work him open. Thick fingers pumped in and out, then twisted and scissored, removing any last shreds of the hymen blocking the way.

Aziraphale felt a bit cruel for the harsh treatment, and crueler still for relishing the pained gasps and tears. But he knew Crowley could end the scene at any moment and the fact that he didn't filled him with gratitude. There was no way Crowley would let anyone in Hell, Heaven, or on Earth treat him like this except for his angel. There was no one else Crowley accepted love and nurturing from, and no else he trusted to hurt him and make it better again.

"So good, so very good for me," Aziraphale said, continuing to murmur comforting words. He gentled his movements, returning to a steady pace, occasionally crooking his fingers against the sensitive spot inside.

Eventually Crowley relaxed once more, his entire body seeming to soften as weary exhaustion overtook him. Aziraphale placed the bottle back at his mouth and let him drink down the last few drops. He suckled on it until his eyes dropped shut and his lips couldn't stay closed around the teat any longer. 

Aziraphale stilled his hand down below, put the bottle back on the nightstand, and brushed a finger across the demon's cheek. 

"May you dream of whatever you like best," he said, and kissed the red curls on top of his head. 

He waited several minutes, treasuring the calm and Crowley's sleep-heavy weight against him. Only when he was sure he was deep in drug-laced slumber did he change their positions, laying Crowley back down in the bed and crawling between his legs once again. 

He wiped away the traces of blood on his lips and shook his head fondly. There was no reason Crowley _had_ to give himself an effort like that and be put through pain and tears. No, his demon with a flair for drama enjoyed being a blushing virgin – and Aziraphale rather liked claiming his innocence. 

With a deep sigh of relief, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his cock free. He had been hard, aching and leaking in his clothes, for so long. He'd been disciplined, keeping his effort hidden and ignored so as not to frighten the poor dear with its size. (While his demon changed his effort almost as frequently as he changed outfits, Aziraphale liked consistency. He'd had the same cock for several centuries. It wasn't overly long, but it was thick, and Crowley liked the stretch even on days they weren't playing out kinky fantasies.) Bringing Crowley to the heights of pleasure for hours had its own delicious reward but now he was finally free to see to his needs. He stroked his hand over himself and his hips jerked up to meet him, desperation overtaking him entirely for a moment. But he quickly brought himself back under control, physically shaking himself to try to clear his head of the want clouding all his thoughts. He hadn't been patient for this long, and spent so much time teasing and preparing Crowley's body, only to shoot off like an inexperienced youth before he'd even gotten inside.

Scooting forward on his knees, he guided his cock to line up with Crowley's cunt, nudging the head just inside the entrance. It squeezed around him, the opening still so small, and he shivered in anticipation. If it were another evening, one where his role was gentler, he'd exercise even more restraint, fit another finger in first. But then again, on another evening, during a different game, Crowley wouldn't have designed himself quite so tiny an effort as this one either. He stifled a grin and began to push in, his smirk contorting into a desperate lip bite as he fought the urge to come right then and there. Crowley's passage squeezed like a vice, his walls hot and wet and tight. He watched his cock sink deeper, and felt as if he might go mad from pleasure. 

Still, he was glad the impossible grip was due only to the muscles being unused to opening for anything so thick, and not because of Crowley clenching down in resistance or pain. His sleeping lover was soft, defenseless, an offering for the taking. The formerly virginal body yielded to the angel's unrelenting press inwards, opening to accept him deeper, until at last he was buried to the root. 

Aziraphale let out a shuddering sigh, eyes closed, as he savoured the steady beat Crowley's pulse against him where they were joined. For a minute he merely rocked his hips, giving Crowley's body a chance to adjust and his own a stern reminder not to end it too soon. Then he pulled back, clutching Crowley's hips in both hands, and slammed back in. He thrusted with as much power as he dared, driving in as broken moans escaped him. Crowley's pussy kept a death grip on him, sucking him back in with every pull backwards, urging him on faster and harder. He rutted in blind lust, finally free to chase his own release after hours of build up. Nothing had ever felt so good, so perfect, as the way his cock fit into the gorgeous creature below him. 

When he wrenched his eyes open again, he saw Crowley spread out for him. The very picture of debauched innocence, he was bouncing against the bed with every thrust, his hair a wild mess and his face slack with sleep. There were dried tears still on his cheeks and those kissable lips were full of bite marks from earlier in the evening. Aziraphale surged upward to capture the demon's mouth with his, sucking and and adding new bites to the swollen lips. Crowley took everything so beautifully, staying entirely pliant and lax for Aziraphale's use, and Aziraphale was overcome by it all. 

He reached his peak with a shout, spilling deep inside even as he kept moving his hips. It was glorious and intense after easing himself for so long, and he dragged out the sensations, feeling the aftershocks tingle down his spine and into his arms and legs. When he'd spent himself fully, he broke his mouth away from Crowley's and rested their foreheads together as he caught his breath. 

"My love," he said, his voice raspy, "my sweet, perfect darling. You were made for me." 

Aziraphale pressed a kiss against Crowley's hairline, where it was damp with sweat, before rearing back and beginning to thrust again. His erection hadn't flagged at all, a delightful benefit of his angelic effort. He'd brought his lover to several climaxes before sending him to sleep, and now he anticipated going for at least as many rounds himself before he could consider himself sated. Meanwhile Crowley would stay blissfully unaware through the night as he relished his hard-won prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is going to be an aftercare scene ~~if they stop fucking long enough for it.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate kudos and comments so much if you want to leave any!


End file.
